The Chameleon
by beanabaybee
Summary: After X-2 Succesfull Lawyer Jessica Phillaps goes back to her Alma Mater to mourn the loss of a friend. L/OC NOT A MARY SUE! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Returning Home

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so be gentle. Let me know what you think and please, please, PLEASE review. And this is not a Mary Sue! I repeat Not a Mary Sue!

Disclamer: I do not own the X-men although I wish I did. All I own is Jessica Phillaps and she partly belongs to my friend Bry aka Ramblingsofcrazywomen, who came up with her last name, so don't steal her!

            Jessica Phillaps drove through upstate New York, singing loudly to some old music her parents introduced her to. Her excitement built as she neared closer to her destination. She hadn't been to Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in years. She was anxious to get back and see her old school. 

            She remembered being a student there. Her parents, unlike others, found out about her power and encouraged its development. Like many others, the Professor had found her and introduced her to an environment where she could be accepted and develop her powers safely. 

            Before she knew it, her blue BMW had pulled up to the large gate around the school. She pushed the buzzer, careful not to break her long pink nail. The gate slowly opened, and she pulled into the parking lot. She got out of the car, quickly walked up to the main building, and pushed open the large oak door. She walked the familiar hallways to the professor's office. She walked in quietly because the professor was teaching a class. Seeing her, the professor said "Class dismissed." 

"I'm sorry, professor, I didn't mean to interrupt." 

"It's alright, we were done anyway. Jessica, you know how I feel about you using your powers here."

"Sorry." She sighed. Her pale skin faded to a dark blue and her subtle blond hair became a fiery red. 

"That's better." Said the professor. "So, what brings you here?" 

"Well, I heard about Jean and I came as soon as I could."  Before the professor could say another word, the door opened and in walked a handsome man with clean-cut hair. Every feature of his face showed hurt and exhaustion. She wouldn't have recognized him if not for the tell-tale red sunglasses. "Scott...." 

"Jessica?" Scott stared in disbelief; he hadn't seen Jessica since she left the school. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about Jean and....."her words trailed off as tears started to roll down Scott's face. She walked over to Scott and put her arms around him as the well inside him opened up. Professor Xavier smiled as he left the room. He knew Jessica was just what Scott needed right now--someone who knew and cared about Jean just as much as he did.


	2. Past grudges

A/N: only 5 reviews? C'mon people you can do better than that! Any way, chapter 2 is a little longer than chapter 1, I know some of you complained about the length, so I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah, if you like x-men fics, read just about anything by ramblingsofcrazywomen. You won't be dissapointed, I promise. And don't forget, review review review!

Chapter 2

The basketball court opened as Blackbird started its landing. Once they were safe inside, Ororo, Logan, and Kurt stepped out into the lower levels of the school. They had just returned from a 3-day mission in Cairo. They headed for the upper level of the school to report to the professor. "You guys go ahead; I'm going to go check on Scott." Ororo said. She walked down the hall to Scott's door and knocked softly. "Come on in." Scott said. He seemed unusually cheerful. Ororo opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. There, sitting next to Scott was a girl, blue skinned with bright red hair. "Ororo," Scott said, "you remember---" 

"Jessica Phillaps." Ororo interrupted. She spoke the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. Jessica stood from the bed. "Ororo Munroe, long time no see."

"Yeah, what a shame." Sarcasm filled her voice as she shot Jessica a dirty look. 

"Look, Scott, I'll talk to you later." Jessica left the room quickly, sensing that she wasn't wanted.

"What's **_she _doing here?" Ororo asked.**

"Well, when she heard about Jean---"

"She's been waiting since we were students here for Jean to be out of the picture so she could make a move on you."

"Ororo, how could you?! Jessica has been mine and Jean's best friend since she came here, she cares about me---" Scott's words were cut short by his tears. A low sob escaped his throat.

"Scott, I'm sorry, I didn't----"

"Get out."

"But Scott, I----"

"I said get out!" As Ororo left, Scott collapsed in tears on his bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jessica left Scott's room and walked toward her own, staring at the floor. Suddenly she bumped into someone hard. She looked up into the face of a gruff looking man. Her shoulder was getting sore from bumping into him. "Sorry," she said, embarrassed as her blue skin tinted to a light shade of red, "I guess I got to learn to watch where I'm going in this place."

"Yeah," Logan mumbled gruffly.

"Sorry, I don't think we've met, I'm Jessica Phillaps, I used to be a student here, and you are....." Jessica extended her hand toward him. 

"Logan." He looked her up and down, noticing the blue skin and the fiery red hair. _Like Mystique _he thought as he walked away. 

"Nice to meet you too..." Jessica whispered to herself in disgust. _How rude, she thought to herself as she walked to her room._


	3. New friendships

A/N: Only 8 reviews! That's very disappointing. Anyway, I know you've got to be so impatient for chapter 3, so here it is!

P.S: I have MSN and AIM, feel free to talk to me! I am very open to plot ideas

Jessica laid on her bed, practicing blending with her pink floral bed spread. Her powers were pretty strong, but it never hurt to practice. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the pattern in her mind. She kept her breath shallow and relaxed. She could feel her temperature go up, just like always. She opened her eyes and looked at her skin. It was just like her bedspread. She laughed a little. She never got tired of seeing her skin change color and patterns. Ever since she was a kid, she thought it was the coolest thing ever. She relaxed, and took a deep breath and her skin and hair changed back to their not-so-normal colors. She decided she would take a walk around the grounds to see if it was the same as it was when she was a kid. She threw on a sweater and headed for the door. She walked out into the hall, when out of nowhere a figure appeared right in front of her knocking her backwards onto the floor. "I'm so sorry," said the person in a thick German accent. A three-fingered blue hand extended in front of her to help her up. As she stood, she looked up at the person. He was a blue skinned, blue haired man with a tail, "I guess I have to be more careful with my powers, you're the third person I've knocked over since I got here."

"Oh, that's ok," Jessica said, "I forgot that in this place, you have to be ready for anything. I'm Jessica." she said, extending her hand.

"Kurt" he shook her hand. As he shook her hand, Jessica got a strange feeling. She wasn't sure what the feeling was, but it was strange. 

"Well, Kurt, I was about to take a walk around the grounds. Would you like to join me?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

".....and then they invited me to stay here. I must say it is a wonderful feeling being around people who don't care that I'm different," As Jessica listened to Kurt's thick accent, she tried to figure out why he made her feel so strange, "What about you?"

"Well, when I was a baby, my parents found me on the side of the road. I was a little blue thing, so they assumed I was dead. But when they realized I wasn't, they brought me home and raised me as their own. As I got older, I discovered I could change my skin, hair, and eye color. My parents encouraged the development of my power, because it meant that I could lead a normal life. When I was about 13, the professor found me and brought me here, where I could train and develop my powers in a safe environment. On one of my first days here, I met and befriended Jean. In fact, she was the one who gave me my name, Chameleon...." Jessica's words trailed off as she thought of Jean.

"So you and Jean were close?"

"Yes, very. I knew her before Scott did. That's why I'm here. I mean, I heard about Jean's death, and I knew I had to come back here. But it wasn't just for my benefit; I had to be here for Scott too."

"You are a wonderful friend, Scott is lucky...."

Ororo looked out a window at the two blue figures walking across the grass. She didn't like Jessica being here, moving in on Scott while he was hurting, and now she was moving in on Kurt too. As thoughts ran through Ororo's head, rain began to fall. 

*Ok, now that you've read it, you have to review it!*


End file.
